


A (not) So Little Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe Has a Penis, F/F, Lapdance, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sara and G!P Ava have been together for at least two months, so to commemorate, Sara gives (a very lucky) Ava a lap dance, then leading to a not-so-little discovery.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	A (not) So Little Surprise

_Oh, holy fuck,’_ was the first thing that came to Ava's mind when the music started and Sara sauntered over to her, smiling like a minx that was about to devour her prey, which was probably true, given the way that Sara leered at her from beneath thick lashes. The beat of the speakers came in rhythm with Ava's heartbeat. She sat on her palms, the urge to curl into herself to protect the ever-hardening bulge in her trousers. “B-baby?”

“Relax, Ava.” Sara murmured, her hips swaying like a seductive pendulum, enough to hypnotize Ava and do whatever she was bidden. Slumping back into the couch, Ava released a steady breath and groaned at the way Sara raised her shirt to reveal a sliver of skin. “I’ve always wanted to perform a lap dance. I… hope you don’t mind?” Her girlfriend of two months smirked, and Ava had to bite back a whimper. Her voice sounded innocent, and it drove Lexa mad.

“No, of course not…” Ava swallowed hard as Sara planted her knees on either side of her body. Sara gripped Ava's shoulders and swirled her hips, for four counts, before scrambling off Ava. She faced away from the blonde and sat down atop her lap, ass flush against Ava's straining cock. Ava could tell that Sara felt it by the way she stiffened above her. “Sara—“

“Ava, what is that?” Sara demanded, yet her hips remain insistent in her movements as if she was trying to infer what was poking her butt insistently with a few shakes of her hips.

“If you would just stop moving…” Ava grunted and held Sara still, her warm ass sandwiching the shaft that formed in her pants. “Look, I need to tell you something, and you have to promise you wouldn’t hate me, slap me, or kick me out.” Sara turned around, straddled Ava once more, and held the Blonde's face in her hands.

“I would never!”

Ava took a deep breath and stroked the smooth skin that peeked out from the hem of Sara's shirt. “I never really imagined getting this far with you, but umm…” She kissed Sara's collarbone, her jaw, and then her cheek. “But Sara, I have a penis,” she held up a hand, effectively silencing Sara. “I am trans, and you didn’t know until now because I hide it pretty well.” There was a glint in Sara's eye that Ava knew so well. “You’re… You’re going to ask to see it now, are you?”

A swift nod and Ava had to chuckle. “Okay. But you can’t—“

“I won’t judge, be disgusted, or mock you. I love you too much to do that.” Sara tilted Ava's chin upwards for a deep, mind-numbing kiss that left Ava breathless and panting, cock harder than ever. Sara got off her lap and knelt down in between Ava's legs, hands warm on top of her thighs.

Ava cleared her throat. “Are you seriously… Never mind.” She flicked her jeans open, raised her butt off the couch, and pulled her trousers and boxers down. Sara even helped her. Ava's cock was half-erect, jutting out from between her legs, and resting against her thigh. “There, you saw it. Now let me tuck it away—“

“Mmmm,” Sara smirked like the little devil that she was. She shoved Ava back and wrapped a soft, warm hand around the base of Ava's pulsing cock. “Did you really think I’d pass up the chance to make you feel good? To suck on _this_ … big cock ?” Ava shuddered and bucked into her hand. “That’s what I thought. You want my lips wrapped around it, don’t you?”

“Who wouldn’t want their dicks sucked by you?” Ava whimpered her cock now at full mast, despite the lack of movement from Sara's grip. “That sexy mouth—“

“Did you masturbate to the thought, Ava?” Sara trailed her tongue against her bottom lip, leaving it shimmering with her saliva. She curled her tongue around the spot where Ava's shaft met the head. Ava trembled and a shot of transparent precum leaked out of the slit, which Sara immediately slurped up. “Mm, that tasted good.”

“Fucking fuck…” Ava groaned and bucked, gripping Sar's hair to pull her in closer. Her cock rubbed up against Sara's cheek, and the blonde gasped and rutted into her harder. Her throbbing dick grazed Sara's lips, and the blonde took it in her mouth with a harsh suck. “Oh yeah. Suck on it. Use your tongue some more.” Ava's blue eyes darkened with lust as Sara obeyed her, using her tongue now to slather against her cock. She took more of the rigid shaft in her mouth and played with Ava's balls. They hung, soft and heavy and filled with cum that Sara felt the need to release Ava's cock, slick with her spit, and suck on her testicles.

“Damn, baby… You know how to work my cock.” Ava smirked and rolled her hips, grinding her erection against her girlfriend’s face. “C’mon, put it back in your mouth and gag on it.”

“I don’t have a gag reflex, remember?” Sara winked and kissed the vein that throbbed along Ava's dick. “So I can’t gag on your big, thick cock.”

“Oh yeah,” Ava chuckled and sat up. She made Sara move so that she was sitting up against the couch, her head on the seat. Ava kicked off her pants and boxers and positioned herself by planting her knees on either side of Sara. Fisting her cock for a few moments, Ava bent her knees and guided her twitching cock between Sara's lips, which parted and sucked Ava's cock into her hot and wet mouth. Sara moaned and slurped Ava's cock eagerly. Ava pulled out completely, leaving only the tip in Sara's mouth. She thrust back in until Sara's nose rubbed against her abs.

“Oh fuck, baby… Look at you taking my dick.” Ava couldn’t help but babble, but seeing as Sara moaned and sucked harder, it would appear as if Sara _liked_ her throat being fucked by Ava's erect cock. “That’s it… I-I’m gonna come.” She yanked her shaft out of Sara's mouth and jacked herself off. “Do you want to drink up my cum like a good girl? Or do you want my load all over that pretty face of yours?”

Sara shivered and that was when Ava noticed her girlfriend’s hand stuffed inside her surely-drenched panties. “In my mouth. I want to drink it all.”

“You got it,” she winked, clearly over her initial embarrassment. Ava pushed her cock into Sara's mouth, leaving only the head, which Sara sucked and flicked with her tongue expertly. Soon enough, Ava was whimpering and her hips were stuttering as her cock pulsed out thick ropes of cum that coated Sara's tongue.

Av pulled out and felt her cock twitch violently when Sara parted her lips and revealed the pool of cum that gathered on her tongue. She winked up at Ava and swallowed, her throat visibly bobbing. The knowledge of her cum sliding down Sara's throat was enough to make her cock fully erect again.

“Fuck me,” Sara husked as Ava collapsed on the couch. She straddled Ava's lap and squeezed her hard shaft. “Please, baby. I can’t wait to have my pussy stretched out by this big cock.”

Ava's eyes almost bugged out at Sara's words. “Sara, are you sure? I don’t want to regret anything…”

“ In case you didn’t notice, you just fucked my mouth and I just swallowed your cum.” Sara giggled when Ava blushed. “Ava, seriously. I love you. You know I trust you, and I know you do the same. Stop denying the fact that you want my pussy wrapped around your cock.”

Huffing, Ava yanked Sara's shirt over her head to bite down on her stiff nipple. “Fine. I don’t have a condom though.”

“Fuck me raw.” Sara purred, her tone having the desired effect on Ava's desperate cock. “I’m on birth control since freshman year, I told you—“

“That’s not 100% effective.” Ava groaned, yet her cock throbbed at the prospect of getting to slide inside Sara's slippery pussy. “But god, I want your pussy so badly, baby… Will you ride me?”

“Mmm,” Sara ground her dripping pussy lips along Ava's length. “I’d love to.”

Positioning herself above Ava's cock, Sara rubbed the tip against her clit for a few moments before her dipping it inside her entrance, shivering at the mild stretch. She took a deep breath, locked her eyes with Ava, and sank down slowly, taking the blonde's cock inch by inch. Once she was fully sheathed inside her pussy, Sara whimpered and rolled her hips slightly.

“Fuck, that’s tight…” Ava hissed, clutching Sara's hips to keep her still, else she would blow her load. “How is it? How does my big cock feel inside your pussy, Sara?”

“Good… I feel full.” Sara gasped and moved in shallow thrusts, careful not to overload Ava. She didn’t want everything to end too soon, even though she was sure that Ava wouldn’t soften one bit, even after coming inside her pussy. “Your cock feels so good, Ava. _Fuck_.”

Ava sat up and licked the valley of Sara's breasts, and took a nipple into her mouth. She sucked softly, eyes never leaving Sara's face which was scrunched up in pleasure. She bucked into Sara and grunted at the way her pussy clenched around her.

Sara moaned and shoved Ava against the couch, keeping her pinned “Oh yes… No one fills my pussy like you do, Ava.” Sara moaned loudly "Harder babe" Sara moaned as Ava's increased the thrusts. For a few minutes, only their ragged breathing, and the wet suckling noises from Sara's soaked pussy.

“I’m about to come,” Ava warned, her mouth never moving away from Sara's nipples. The blonde groaned and gripped a handful of Ava's hair, riding her cock faster. She could feel Ava's dick pulsing inside her. Smirking above Ava, Sara rode her faster, tugged her hair harder, and kissed her, slow and deep, until she felt Ava whimper her name against her mouth, and her seed spilling inside her pussy. It triggered her orgasm in such a way that left her breathless and squirming, as the sensation of being filled up by Ava's hot cum enveloped her.

They spent a few moments recovering, Ava leaving a trail of kisses along Sara's neck and shoulders. “That… That was the best thing I’ve ever felt in a long while.”

Sara giggled and kissed her cheek. “Well, I’m glad I made _this_ discovery,” she whispered, clenching her pussy muscles, which elicited a groan from Ava.

Ava picked up Sara, Sara wrapped her legs around Ava's waist "Now I want to take care of you"


End file.
